ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Golmede
Golmede (ゴルメデ Gorumede) was a monster from Ultraman Cosmos. He appears in episodes 2 and 13. Subtitle: Ancient Monster (古代怪獣 Kodai Kaiju) Ultraman Cosmos Stats Height: 54 meters Weight: 69,000 tons Powers/Weapons *Fire Balls: Golmede can fire missile-strength balls of fire from his mouth. History Awoken by the Chaos Header, Golmede was quick to regain its thrown of king of the lands, but was soon challenged by EYES. The heroes tried to cover the creature with energy net but the monster managed to escape and dragged one of the fighters to the ground. As the monster walked forward, threatening to smash the vehicle under its massive foot, Lidorias flew in and began attacking the dinosaur. Golmede wasn't without his own defenses, however, and quickly fought the winged monster back. Before he could kill the creature, Musashi began to attack the monster with his laser gun. Annoyed by the attacks, the dinosaur fired back with his fire balls, almost killing the human with the assault. As the EYES team continued to try and fight back, Musashi awas able to transform into Ultraman Cosmos to battle the monster again. This time after a relatively short battle, Cosmos quickly gained the upperhand and calmed down the rampaging monster with his Calming Ray. Suddenly, Chaos Organism appeared and made a Chaos Golmede clone by copying Golmede's design. The more evil Chaos Golmede fired its heat beam at Golmede, and in one quick shot, the dinosaur was down and unconcious. Golmede would later be seen in the film, Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle where he would team up with Lidorias, Bolgils, and Don Ron in battling against the Gloker armies. At first the monsters had the upperhand in taking down the Gloker Pawns, but were soon beaten and driven off once the Glokers transformed into Gloker Rook. Trivia *Golmede's appearence, role, and battle against Lidorias were to pay homage to the monster, Gomess. Coincidentally, Both Gomess and Golmede have the same subtitle as "Ancient Monster." Chaos Golmede History Shortly after Ultraman Cosmos calmed down Golmede with his Calming Ray, Chaos Organism appeared and quickly made a more stronger and evil clone of Golmede, known as Chaos Golmede.Stronger than the original, Chaos Golmede turned on his original self and fired its energy beam, knocking Golmede out cold. Angered by Chaos Golmede's actions, Ultraman Cosmos tried to fight back, but even he could not take on the creature in his Luna Mode! He was forced to transform into its Corona Mode for the first time, after which Cosmos quickly overcame the evil monster with a fury of punches and kicks. When Chaos Golmede tried to unleash another energy beam on Cosmos, the ultra sent the beast's own attack back at it before, stunning the monster, Shortly afterwards, Cosmos destroying the chaos clone with his Naybuster Ray. Trivia *To differentiate from his original counterpart, Chaos Golmede has a row of pink horns and a head crest on the top of his head. Also while the original can spit fireballs, Chaos Golmede can fire a yellow energy beam from his mouth. Golmede Beta Another Golmede would later appear in episode 32 of the series. Powers/Weapons *Flames: Beta Golmede can emit a stream of deadly fire from his mouth. *Energy Absorb: Golmede Beta can absorb any sort of attack he recieves and can channel it to his own benefits. Weakness Golmede Beta can only use his flames so many times before he no longer can and is forced to recharge it. History When Japan's SDF felt EYES was not doing an adequate job of preventing monster attacks, they tried to take action against the constant threat of monsters. One of their experiments was on a Golmede which was modifyed into a weapon of their own thanks to pollutants and weapon testing. However, the experiment went array, creating an abused and angry bioweapon. Golmede beta was enhanced with powers the original had not and that made him a more formidible threat against EYES and the SDF in stopping. When both of EYES and the SDF's efforts had failed, Musashi transformed into Ultraman Cosmos and battled with Golmede Beta, draining the monster of his energy and beating down the monster enough for him to put him to the sleep with the Calming Ray. However realizing that this Golmede was simply a hurt animal with a tragic experience, Musashi had Golmede Beta sent to Kapuya Island, where he would live with the other monsters of the island in peace and away from humans. Trivia *To differentiate from his original counterpart, Golmede Beta is a mixture of yellow and brown in body texture and has more superpowers as stated above. Unusually, Golmede Beta possesses the roar of Chaos Golmede. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju